¿en el mundo khr?
by alejandraotaku112
Summary: una chica normal, en un dia normal, como toda vida normal... pero que pasa si esta chica va al mundo khr allxoc(¿?) y un poco más de 18xocx69 ... lose mal summary :v, denle una oportunidad soy nueva xD (¿?) perdon por la tardanza tengan paciencia (esta historia puede contener malas palabras)
1. Chapter 1

Yo: hola vengo a presentar este fanfic :v y si solo quería ser famosa por que este no es nada más y nada menos que si uno donde una chica va a el mundo de khr disfruten n.n

Narra personaje

XXx: hola me llamo iris, y bueno se preguntan por qué me presento bueno eso mm yo siempre he sido una otaku y bueno aunque no me dan beneficios serlo, solo le he venido a contar una historia en la que entro a el mundo de mi anime favorito si hablamos de katekyo hitman reborn, soy una chica no muy alta y creo que mido 1.58, peso *** ha creían que lo diría xDDD pues no; mi pelo llega hasta la mitad de la espalda de color negro , y mis ojos son cafés eso es todo es la esta es la descripción de cómo luzco en mi mundo.

Narro yo (ósea la narradora)

Empezaba su día como siempre, aburrido, bueno pero no era tan aburrido solo iba ella a la escuela por sus amigos, como siempre hablar de videojuegos y si se dieron cuenta sus amigos son hombres que son, Alejandro, Sergio, Manuel y Ricardo si solo iba hablar de video juegos y solo distraerse en la escuela, ella era reconocida como vaga, pero aunque no lo parezca ella sabe más que cualquier otro maestro ya que sus padres eran muy exigentes y estudio en casa. Bueno a recordar todo esto como cada mañana llego a la escuela… tarde como siempre.

Abrió la puerta del salón e ignorando al maestro entro y tomo su asiento.

-iris, sabes qué horas son estas de llegar-dijo el maestro, a lo que todos los alumnos del salón voltearon a verla.

-sí, ¿y? que con eso-dijo algo tranquila la pelinegra-ni que fuera a morir por eso-se empezaron a escuchar risas de parte de todos; y bueno no la podemos culpar esto era todos los días, pero ella no lo podía evitar no era su culpa.

-usted… señorita bay…-iris se paró y fue al escritorio del maestro y escribió en una nota, se giró a la puerta y antes de salir dijo-a la dirección ¿verdad? –dijo algo arrogante, el maestro solo se acomodó los lentes y siguió con las clases….

Descanso ~ ('-'~) (~'-'~) (~'-') ~

-dame todo tu dinero- se escuchó, si era un matón uno típico de secundaria.-n-no tengo dinero-dijo una voz rara, todos lo que estaban con él, tenían cara de no nos molestes y déjanos tranquilos o algo así.

-qué es esto, estas estorbando mi camino-dijo una voz seria y se sentía una tención en el aire-si quieres apreciar tu vida quítate- y como si fuera por arte de magia el matón corrió como si lo persiguiera el diablo-hola chicos ¿Cómo están?-cambiando la voz siniestra a una clara y sensible -¿Qué se metieron en problemas otra vez?-rio un poco.

-ha, otra vez en detención iris-dijo un chico con el pelo claro no muy alto, iris le llegaba a su barbilla, sus ojos de color café, diciéndolo con algo de ironía como si no fuera nuevo-cállate Sergio, pero en mi defensa es el profesor- dijo algo enojada-ha, pero en su defensa eres tú-dijo un chico con el pelo negro, dela misma altura que Sergio, sus ojos de color café claro-y en tu defensa si quieres conservar tu brazo debes serrar la boca Ricardo-rio un poco con eso-espera si lo quiero conservar déjalo-dijo súper rápido.

-por cierto ¿y los demás?-dijo con mucha curiosidad la pelinegra.

-están por haya-señalo Ricardo a una dirección donde iris volteo y vio ahí a dos de sus amigos.

-Alex, Manuel hola- hablo tan animada la pelinegra, los chicos voltearon mientras iris le hacía unas señas raras a Manuel.

-oye Iris, iras hoy a jugar video-juegos-dijo Alejandro, es un tipo con lentes sus ojos de color miel, su pelo color café claro.

-mm… creo que hoy no es que…-dijo pero Manuel la interrumpió haciendo señas algo raras a lo que iris se las regresa pero de diferente manera-exacto tengo detención hoy así que no puedo… pero por otra parte tal vez iré después de detención, les llamo por si acaso no voy -agrego con alegría.

En detención ~ ('-'~) (~'-'~) (~'-') ~

Ya casi era hora de salir y una cierta personita estaba dormida siendo así parecía que nunca despertaría.

-_kufufufufufu-_ iris escuchó y rápidamente abrió los ojos mirando para todos los lados.

-_kufufufu inosuke kurumi-chan_- escucho pero no vio una sombra.

-diablos, llegare tarde-dijo mirando el reloj de la pared, se paró y empezó a caminar, por qué aunque tenga mucha prisa, debía ir así.

Estaba caminando sola por los pasillos, tranquilos… muy tranquilos a su parecer, estaba lista para todo peligro, se puso muy alerta.

A fuera ~ ('-'~) (~'-'~) (~'-') ~

A hora si a correr, rápidamente salió de la escuela, decidió llamar a los chicos decirles que ella no iría marco, tan rápido como marco contestaron.

-hola, Ricardo a solo hablaba para avisar que no podré ir- dijo la peli-negra- si no se preocupen voy directo a la casa, adiós-colgó iris algo apresurada.

-mm ahora que lo pienso aquí también hay mucho silencio-iris miro por todas partes(a veces puede ser muy paranoica xD).

De repente escucho un ligero _*Piiiii*_, hasta que el ruido fue un ruido muy intenso, tanto que iris estaba en el suelo tapándose los oídos del dolor, diablos dolía tanto.

A continuación todo a su alrededor se empezó a ser borroso hasta hacerse blanco y una luz la envolvió.

Después de todo ese alborotijo se empezó a divisar un callejón y lado de ella una maleta, lentamente abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz.

-pe…pero qué diablos-al momento en que dijo eso se paró agarro inconscientemente la maleta de su lado y empezó a caminar como si nada sin rumbo alguno, paso por una tienda de espejos y al voltear un poco diviso a una chica de pelo blanco (atados en una largas coletas), ojos morados unos ante-ojos, con lo que alcanzo a divisar una camisa color gris y siguió caminado… espera un minuto WTF!

Se está viendo bien o acaso está loca, "_esto… esto no debe estar pasando" _pensó la ahora peli-blanca, pero antes de que hiciera un movimiento cerca de ahí escuchó un grito muy personal algo como un _"HIIIIIII"_ o algo así de grito y rápida mente corrió hacia ese grito _"esa chica debe estar en peligro" _se dijo así misma y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia un grupo de chicos (4 para ser exacta), enormes, con una muy mala pinta.

-con que un grupo asaltando a una sola persona eso es de cobardes-dijo muy enojada-parece que quieren una lección, verdad-dijo con mucha determinación.

-jajaja una chica como tú parece que apenas puedes sostenerse-dijo un tipo con un bate de basseball con picos- pero si insiste, a por ella chicos-y como lo dijo todos se abalanzaron contra ella.

Y tan rápido siendo una persona muy ágil, rápida y fuerte acabo con ellos, pero no tan limpia con una que otra herida y un clavo ligera mente en el muslo de la chica.

-o-oye ¿e-estas bien?-dijo una voz muy conocida por ella…espera un momento ese es tsuna... ok ahora si que perdio la cabeza,_ "bueno bueno manten la calma y contestale" _se dijo así misma (oviamente un poco jadeante por el cansancio)

-si, gracias y ¿tu?, ¿estas bien?-respondió calmada.

Derrepente empezo a ver todo borroso hasta quedar inconciente...

ja hasta aqui lo dejo xD, gracias por tomarse su tiempo por leer la historia n.n es lindo de su parte.

toda critica constructiva se acepta, tambien corregir mis horrores de ortografía xDD lel ¿reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Ejem *aclarando la voz* como todas/os sabemos cierta (hasta ahora) peli-blanca está dormida o más bien "inconsciente" por cierta situación, pero nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo es la personaje principal.

Aclaraciones

Idiomas: -japonés-, -"español"-, -*italiano*-. **_pensamiento_** (paréntesis con numero palabras aun no claras)

Khr no me pertenece, si no a la gran akira amano si fuera mía habría muchas locuras xD

| capitulo 2: ¿Qué rayos son ellos?|

-ahhh- gimió un poco la peli-blanca por el dolor causado por heridas (una que otra superficial).Se tallo un poco los ojos-diablos ¿en dónde estoy?- dijo y antes de poder articular una palabra sintió que algo caía del techo, algo enorme, callo muy rápido era exagerada mente grande y… ¿verde?, espera es un martillo verde que alado pone 1000kg.

-No creas que a la próxima fallare-dijo una voz chillona, con una sonrisa, con una de esas sonrisas que solo reborn puede dar.

Reborn empezó a tirar martillazos de diestra a siniestra, por suerte nuestra actual peliblanca los esquivaba muy fácil… lo difícil era que a cada martillazo aumentaba el peso y la velocidad.

Antes que el martillo le diera a iris (que por cierto no esquivo por que se tropezó) una voz conocida para ambos.

-Hiiiii! Reborn que haces- dijo el castaño preocupado por la chica- no puedes ir golpeando al que se te cruce de camino-**_sin contar que es una chica y a la vez se ve muy frágil aun no entiendo como ella pudo vencer a esos grandotes**_Pero reborn como siempre lo ignoro olímpicamente y cómo era típico de reborn le pego una patada que lo mando a volar (cómicamente).

-reborn! Que rayos te pas…- no termino ya que reborn le dio otra patada.

-hmp, no eres nada divertido dame-tsuna solo media su fuerza, ella es real mente una buena peleadora, creo que esta vez tenemos que fiarnos de ese dicho ""las apariencias engañan""-dijo calmado viendo a la peliblanca.

A lo que nuestra oji morada se puso nerviosa, era la primera vez que alguien la miraba a los ojos, es más es la primera vez que uno de sus personajes favoritos quela ve a los ojos.

-**_que rayos está mirando me a mi q_qué hago**-_pensó algo sonrojada de la vergüenza.

Reborn se sintió frustrado por un momento no podía leer bien esos ojos, en este momento sus pensamientos eran algo desconocido por él.

-b_bueno dejando eso de lado… inozuke-san ¿verdad? –dijo algo nervioso el castaño.

-¿c_c_como dices?-pregunto iris.

-sí, usted se llama inozuke kurumi _san ¿verdad? lo decía en su tarjeta de identificación escolar -respondió el castaño y al mismo tiempo le muestra la identificación.

-ah, sí es mi nombre l_lo siento por causar problemas-dice un poco extrañada.

-no te preocupes no fue algún problema-contesto tsuna.

-por cierto emm me preguntaba sí ¿me podrías enseñar por aquí? soy nueva y quisiera saber por dónde voy y esas cosas- dijo la peliblanca, era cierto, que aparte de eso necesitaba donde quedarse.

-este claro, ¿Por qué no?-dijo el castaño.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con nana, lambo, Bianchi e i-pin, los saludaste y salieron. Caminando por algunas calles se encontraron a gokudera que en ese momento se iba directo a la casa de su querido Decimo.

-¡Decimo! Buenas tardes en este momento iba a su casa para pasar a saludarlo-dijo el peli-plateado, iris juraría que vio unas orejas y una cola; a lo que ríe un poco bajo y gokudera voltea-¿quién rayos eres maldita mujer?, ¿y quién te crees que eres para reírte?-dijo (grito) el oji-verde.

-c_calmate gokudera-kun-dijo el castaño tratando de calmar las cosas y no terminar con golpes y dinamita por todos lados-ella es inozuke kurumi-san; inozuke-san él es gokudera hayato-dijo presentándolos.

-un gusto gokudera-san-presentándose a sí primero ella- ah por cierto me puedes decir kurumi Sawada-san-dijo (con actual nombre) kurumi.

-hmp, como si me interesara una mujer estúpida como tú-respondió el indiferente (pero sonrojado) hayato.

A kurumi le salió una gotita estilo anime, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, a lo lejos se podía divisar un moreno peli negro y alado un albino gritando algo.

-gokudera/ tako-head (1)-estaban gritando a lo lejos, llegando donde estaban los tres.

-que les dije de seguirme friki del baseball y shibuki-atama (2)-dijo (grito) gokudera muy enojado.

-oh vamos gokudera no es bueno enojarte te crecerán arrugas jaja- respondió muy calmado como siempre yamamoto.

-hazle caso a yamamoto, tako-head te aras viejo en poco tiempo- sonrió victorioso por burlarse del peli gris.

Mientras gokudera y ryoghel desataban una discusión ¡EXTREMA! Como diría sasagawa, por un momento yamamoto poso sus ojos en la peli blanca, que miraba a los dos anteriores chicos con una cara divertida.

-hola-dijo captando la atención de kurumi-tú debes ser la transferida, mi nombre es yamamoto y ¿el tuyo?-dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-¿t_transferida?-dijo sorprendido tsuna.

-si, no has escuchado el rumor de que viene una chica al nanimori, que viene de un pueblo pequeño de Japón-dijo muy tranquilo.

-bueno en primera: me llamo inozuke kurumi-respondió la peliblanca-y en segunda es cierto soy nueva-dijo con una sonrisa muy hermosa y angelical a lo que todos voltearon y se sonrojaron**_genial ahora sabré donde estudiaré, bueno lo que no importaba de un principio, ahora solo tengo que buscar una casa**_ pensó; luego llevo sus manos al bolsillo que tiene puesto y encontró un papelito con una dirección.

-mm… ¿no sería…mucha molestia, si me llevaran a esta dirección?-pregunto enseñando el papel.

-creo que ya sé dónde es esa dirección es por mi casa-dijo tsuna inclinándose un poco para ver bien el papel-espera ese es el número de casa de alado- se expresó muy sorprendido.

-¿e_encerio?- dijo sorprendida la peli blanca**_qué suerte tengo**_pensó con una gotita estilo anime, ya que era mucha coincidencia que fuera alado de la casa del castaño.

(~*-*)~ (~*-*~) ~ (*-*~) a la mañana siguiente

_Pi pi pi (sonido de "alarma" (ya verán que es xD)) _

-estúpido reloj porque suena tanto-dijo muy cansada la oji morada-espera…yo que recuerde no tengo reloj-iris abrió los ojos repentina mente, parándose rápida mente y saliendo del cuarto, pero en solo un mili segundo saliendo del cuarto exploto… literal mente exploto.

**_ ¿Por qué a mí?** _ antes de moverse de lugar pudo ver una pequeña nota en el piso y la recogió en ella tenía escrita:

Espero que hayas despertado bien

Esta es la técnica que huso con el enclenque de tsuna

Me alegra que te haya gustado mi forma de

Despertarte.

Atte. Reborn

PDA: acostúmbrate, esto será todos los días.

**_Estúpido reborn lo odio… ojala no me viera maldiciéndolo, en este momento estaría muerta** _pensó, ya que en verdad estaría muerta y bueno sin ella como prota yo (la narradora) tendría que conseguir una más útil (iris: hey yo si soy útil yo: aja claro xD)

Dejando eso de lado, iris, no tenías que ir a alguna parte.

-oh, es cierto tengo que ir a la escuela nanimori- dijo muy tranquila y entro a su habitación (y como por arte de magia estaba arreglada (magia obscura xD)).

En un closet que estaba por ahí (imagínenselo en cualquier parte) lo abrió (nah no me digas) y saco el uniforme de nanimori, se lo puso (y con ello unas calcetones negros que llegaban a la mitad del muslo), se hiso una cola de caballo con su gran pelo(recordemos que su pelo de altura es hasta las rodillas), bajo las escaleras, se fue directamente a la puerta agarro su maletero, se puso los zapatos y salió aun no quedaba mucho tiempo para caminar ya casi llegaría tarde… pero sincera mente no le importaba, ni que el mismísimo hibari kyoya la mordiera hasta la muerte… esperen un momento… pero si estamos hablando de nanimori-chugako(3) y si hablamos de ella también podemos hablar de hibari, si el mis mismísimo perfecto que te hace temblar hasta los huesos, emm iris ¿no deberías correr por tu vida a la nanimori ya, digo para que no seas lastimada o algo?... ahh ya veo ya se fue corriendo.

Podemos divisar a la peliblanca corriendo como chiva loca **_es cierto hibari-san me matara**_, antes de que diera otro paso más para pasa a otra esquina se tropezó con un chico haciendo que se cayeran sus lentes-l_lo siento no miraba por donde caminaba-dijo la peliblanca.

-no te preocupes, también es mi culpa-dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano (con una voz súper conocida para ella).

-g-gracias-agradeció muy nerviosa- oh mis lentes-exclamo tratando de encontrarlo ya que sin ellos no ve nada.

-¿serán estos?-preguntó el chico.

-g_gracias de nuevo-dijo un poco apenada.

-de nada, adiós-dijo y ya estaba marchando.

Rápidamente se puso los lentes y vio que el chico era…

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Ese era?...- se expresó muy asombrada por ver quién era-oh es cierto la escuela-se paró y se fue corriendo.

**¿Quién era ese chico?**

**¿Qué le pasara a iris-kurumi?**

**¿Lograra llegar a la nami? **

**Veamos lo en el próximo episodio**


	3. Chapter 3 salseo 0:

Jajaja tratando de hacer otro cap. tan rápido como pueda xD lol bueno una recapitulación: iris-kurumi corriendo como chiva loca se encontró a un chico, ella sabiendo quien es lo ignoro y siguió su camino a namichuu-gako, ahora se tendrá que enfrentar al terror de nanimori el prefecto ¡hibari!, ¿Qué le pasara?, ¿peleara contra él? Veamos que pasa a continuación. Aclaraciones: -japonés- , -"español"- , -*italiano*- _**pensamiento**_ (paréntesis con número palabras no claras). Opening: /watch?v=FeiF8oDt3jk (1)

Khr no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece es el personaje occ y la historia, si me perteneciera abría locuras y de las buenas xD

|cap.3: ¿¡una pelea con hibari!?|

_**Creo que debí irme con tsuna… aunque pensándolo bien ellos también llegan tarde** _ llegando a la entrada de nanimori…**_mm parece muy tranquilo…demasiado**._

-¡alto deténgase!-gritaron unas personas detrás de ella (obviamente del comité dicipliario)

**_lo sabía muy tranquilo, será mejor correr y esconderme** _-mm… sí claro que me detendré… miren una excusa voladora que me sacara de este apuro-dijo rápido apuntando al cielo.

-¿Dónde?-miraron todos los que estaban detrás de ella (que eran como 6 personas).

**_genial unos más que caen en esto**_pensó riendo entre dientes, pero como obvio es nuestra prota, y los(as) protas siempre sufren o tienen mala suerte; frente a ella estaba hibari, si hibari, por un momento se congelo y le saco la vuelta, pero entes de que se fuera corriendo de miedo, hibari la tomo de la muñeca.

-adonde crees que vas herbívora-dijo enojado, digo esta vez apoyo a hibari, como se atreve a llegar tarde a su queridísima escuela (iris: que mala eres ).

-e_eh ¿y_yo?-dijo con miedo a lo que le pudiera pasar, y hibari enarco una ceja.

-¿acaso hay otra persona aquí?-contesto fríamente.

-emm, si mira haya va escapándose de tu autoridad-dijo iris apuntando hacia un lado indefinido, nada ni nadie se escapaba de el ni siquiera una mosca.

Hibari por ende volteo….bueno y lógicamente no había nadie, para volver a voltear a la peli-blanca y bueno si estaba pero estaba lejos, solo alcanzabas desde aquí su espalda, estaba aproximadamente a 9mtrs, casi jurarías que era una liebre por que era demasiado rápida.

iris por su parte sintió que alguien o más bien algo iba dirigido a ella, y como si se tratase de aire lo esquivo fácilmente y giro para ver al culpable de eso (sabiendo ya quien es) y como si habláramos de un boomerang regreso a su dueño… esto si que iba a ser divertido(obviamente para hibari).

-wao!- expreso con mucho interés-¿quisieras tener una batalla con migo?-dijo en pose de pelea, sin duda sería divertido.

Espera el gran fuuki-linchou (2), pidiendo algo yo que sepa él tiene todo mi permiso como para luchar con ella, ya que de esto se trata el capítulo… así que vamos a retroceder un poco y a hacer corrección… continuemos.

-tendrás una batalla con migo, aquí y ahora-dijo muy "entusiasmado", bueno seamos sinceros quien en su sano juicio podría esquivar una tonfa voladora (además de reborn claro está), y antes de que kurumi se negase hibari se abalanzo contra ella.

Y como antes se había mencionado lo esquivo como una hoja flotante, por así decirlo salto dando la vuelta en el aire pegándole así en la espalda del azabeche, tomándolo por sorpresa, muy rápida (incluso el juraría que más rápida que él bebe), el golpe solo hizo que se balanceara un poco.

Hibari rápidamente volvió a su postura y giro sobre su mismo eje volviendo a la peliblanca, quien se ganó un tonfaso que solo la arrastro a uno metro, y mantuvo su compostura.

-e_espere hibari_san, n_no quiero pelear contra usted, soy solo una pacifista-dio enseñándole un signo de paz, lo cual no sirvió de nada ya que el fuuki-linchou corrió hasta ella tratando de darle un tonfaso de nuevo, si éxito alguno ya que lo esquivo.

-hpm, solo escusas de herbívoros-dijo volviendo a kurumi quien empezó a correr a dirección de la entrada al edificio escolar, lográndolo con éxito.

-ahora solo tengo que perderlo-dijo corriendo con una velocidad normal.

Grave error para ella, bueno no podemos culparla, pero debió pensarlo más, la razón de su grave error es que corrió por el instituto y pelea contra hibari, y hibari conoce toda la escuela como la palma de su mano, corrió por unas escaleras que llegaban a la azotea de la escuela y paro en seco, estaba cansada de huir, pero tenía que hacerlo no quería terminar con huesos rotos, por alguna razón se le ocurrió una descabellada idea y ya era tarde dar paso atrás, por el motivo de que el fuuki-linchou estaba ahí.

-está bien, peleare contra usted hibari-san-dijo muy seria, y por aquel acto hibari sonrió de medio lado.

-buena decisión herbívora… entonces empecemos-y con solo terminar eso se balanceo contra la peliblanca.

Los ojos de la oji morada se volvieron un color grises y las puntas de el pelo empezaron a brillar (olvide mencionar que las puntas de cabello son color turquesa), ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando?, en ese momento se preguntó reborn quien veía la pelea (o más bien persecución) de los chicos y hasta ahora nota algo extraño.

Volviendo con los chicos, a hibari no le importaba mucho su cambio de color de ojos, para él era solo un gato que inflaba su pelaje, solo para verse más grande y atemorizante, lo cual no era intención de kurumi.

Kurumi empezó con solo correr hacia hibari para dar la primera pata, que hibari no se queda atrás bloqueándolo con la tonfa, y kurumi dándole otra pata, pero está sí le afectó ya que se había distraído con la anterior.

-hpm eres rápida-se expresó el azabeche y al mismo tiempo le dio un tonfaso en el estómago haciendo que esta gimiera por el dolor.

Kumrumi retrocedió unos metros extendió su mano y en ella apareció de la nada una katana con un mago blanco decorado con flores negras, después de que apareciera la katana en su mano, se puso en una pose no muy usual como para que un portador de katana la agá (3) y se balanceo contra hibari, lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido del metal chocando.

**_es hora de ejecutar mi idea**_ pensó la peliblanca si la tan mencionada idea descabellada todavía lo quería llevar a cabo, poniéndose así en la orilla de aquel techo y tirándose de espaldas, dejando a un hibari sorprendido por tal acción, después de eso bajo las escaleras de la azotea (ya verán para que) para solo ir al siguiente piso y ver el impacto.

Kurumi al caer sintió que fue una mala idea (nah ¿enserio? No me digas xD) pero instintiva mente giro varias veces y cayo, solo dejando un impacto un hoyo (no muy grande), en ese momento podías divisar varios alumnos asomarse por la ventana, como si no hubiese clases en cada salón.

En el salón de tsuna.

Todo había pasado muy lento, las clases aburridas como es de costumbre, pero era algo extraño, kurumi (a pesar de que vive alado de su casa) no vino con el ¿a qué se deberá?, pero todo ese pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un gran estruendo, que después todos los alumnos se vieran "obligados" (por así decirlo) a fijarse por las ventanas, y ver como espectadores a la chica extraña que había caído.

Yamamoto (quien también se asomó por la ventana) se acercó a tsuna y le dijo…

-tsuna, ¿Qué no es esa kurumi?-dijo algo preocupado por la chica, bueno está bien que la acaba de conocer… pero una amiga es una amiga (contando que no tiene muchas).

Tsuna algo extrañado se fijó por la ventana y al lado de él fue gokudera, era cierto la cosa (o en este caso persona) causante del estruendo era ella.

Con hibari.

¿Qué diablos le pasa a esa herbívora? o al menos eso es lo que paso por la mente del azabache, para después imitar la misma acción de la peliblanca y saltar, y al igual caer como la anterior mencionada.

-tch, que se le va a hacer, aun quieres seguir peleando ¿no?-dijo kurumi sonriendo de lado.

-has acertado herbívora, aquí pelearas si o si ¿acaso es difícil de entender?-dijo sonriendo con sorna (4).

-bueno no hay remedio-dijo extendiendo la mano para que la katana desapareciera y poniendo una pose extraña dijo susurrando-* pose del dios de la muerte: posición pecado* (5)- (por si no lo recuerdan lo está diciendo en italiano) dijo muy seria.

Con reborn.

Tenía que detener esto, esto terminara mal no importa donde lo mirara ella iba ganar y más con esa pose; chisto por 3era vez, pero antes de que fuera a parar la pelea vio algo que lo dejo atónito (y recálquese que él es el mejor hitman del mundo y ya lo ha visto todo) de "ella" salían llamas de color no muy perceptivo, se podía decir que era (o más bien es) de color gris… tal vez esto lo detendría cuando las cosas se pusieran críticas.

Con tsuna.

¿Qué diablos está pasando?, esto tiene que ser una broma ¿no? En este momento sentía una presencia más fuerte que la de hibari, y la única persona que estaba ahí era kurumi pero cómo semejante chica (que se ve una chica frágil y pequeña) podría cargarse tal aura ¿esto terminaría bien?, ¿tenía que pararlos?, esto sí que pintaba mal.

**¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo?**

**¿Será que kurumi es más fuerte que hibari?**

**¿Qué será ese color que salía de ella?**

**¿Alguien los detendrá? **

**¿Reborn ahora lo ha visto todo?**

**Lo veremos en el siguiente episodio**

Eding: /watch?v=LSIHK94IfiM

Glosario: (1) he decidido tener opening xD, (2) significa (o al menos lo creo) presidente disciplinario, (3) me refiero a que lo agarro con una mano, (4) por sí no lo saben significa que se burló o en este caso hizo una acción con burla, (5) lo saque de soul eater por si acaso lo aclaro xD.

Lo siento no tengo excusa por la tardanza pero ago lo que puedo, si tienen alguna pregunta pueden acudir a la página que está escrita en mi perfil (: adiós :v

pda: lo siento si no es mucho


	4. 4: un encuentro con el ¿lo sabra todo?

Mmm ¿lo siento por la tardanza?, bueno la verdad es que no es nada victoriano que tarde tanto xD así que recapitulación: kurumi llego al instituto sin problema, evadiendo a el comité disciplinario, pero no conto con que hibari le pidiera una pelea, empezando una persecución y ahora estarán peleando frente a toda la escuela (contando con maestros) ¿Qué pasara? ¿Quién ganará? Aclaraciones: -japonés- , -"español"- , - *italiano*- , **_pensamiento** _(paréntesis con numero palabras aun no claras). Opening: /watch?v=FeiF8oDt3jk .

Iris: Khr no le pertenece a esta loca, si fuera así... ni siquiera lo quiero mencionar (¿?)

|cap.4: termina la pelea, ¿un desarrollo fatal?|

Apenas si kurumi suspiro, hibari se aventó contra ella y empezó la pelea… pero parecía no tener fin alguno ya que mientras que hibari atacaba kurumi desviaba (los antes mencionados) golpes, pero si no fuera por algo que interrumpió dicha pelea… espera ese es… ¿lambo?

-gyhaaaaa, el gran lambo-sama ha llegado para salvar el día- dijo con mucha felicidad y confianza.

Con reborn.

Tch qué diablos hace ese niño ahí, no es que le molestara está claro, pero tenía un mal presentimiento_** esto está mal, necesito detenerlos antes de que sea tarde**_, se paró de donde estaba.

Con kurumi.

Rayos esto iba de mal en peor, si alguien no detenía a lambo esto saldría mal.

Pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo para detener a lambo, este mismo se puso en medio de los dos y dijo

-Neeee nee one-san, ¿Qué haces? ¿No quieres jugar con lambo-sama?-dijo haciendo que kurumi se fijara en él y se desconcentrara causando que hibari le diera un tonfaso en el estómago haciendo que se arrastrara un poco con el impacto.

-qué haces est*pido, no ves que lastimaste a one-san-dijo lambo con un "gran enojo" metiendo su pequeña mano a su gigantesco afro y saco una granada y se la aventó a hibari.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, no, ya no había murmuros de "quien crees que gane" o "pobre chica" etc… etc… no y eso era por dos razones 1.- ese niño traía una granada ¿cómo rayos la consiguió?, 2.-se la aventó a hibari, el terror de todo nanimori o tal vez todo Japón.

Para cuando ya se había dispersado el humo, se podía divisar a un hibari muy molesto por el acto del mocoso, ese dicho mocoso debe saber bien su lugar de herbívoro y acaba de halar la "cola" del carnívoro.

Antes de que se abalanzara contra el pequeño lambo hubo algo que lo interrumpió.

-recuerda que la pelea es con migo no con el- dijo muy seria la peliblanca tapándole el paso a hibari y dándole una patada a las palmas de sus manos para así quitarle las tonfas de sus (vaya toda esta redundancia) manos –y ahora que vas a hacer, ya no tienes armas-dijo blandiendo las mismas tonfas (lo cual a hibari le sorprendió).

Kurumi se puso delante de él y lo primero que hizo fue aventar una tonfa para arriba para distraer a hibari para golpearlo con la otra tonfa, lo que dio éxito y le dio en el estómago, pero antes de que hibari devolviera el golpe ….

Con los chicos.

En el momento en el que había llegado lambo tenía un gran mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué te quedaras parado ahí como el inútil que eres?- se escuchó una voz chillona-¿o la ayudaras?-volvió a decir.

-R_reborn-dijo algo nervioso-hm ya entiendo-le dijo el castaño asintiendo-chicos vamos, tenemos que detener esto

Y dicho eso yamamoto y gokudera no se negaron.

En la pelea.

_**Esto es malo**_ pensó la peliblanca, en este momento empezó a ver borroso y a la vez se sentía mareada, _**¡q_que diablos!** _pensó de nuevo.

-que paso herbívora ¿acaso ya te rindes a medio camino?, o ¿es que acaso quieres escapar como toda una cobarde?-dijo con un tono de superioridad y a la vez con arrogancia.

_**Oh no, no acaba de hacer eso, acaso me acaba de decir cobarde**_, o eso es lo primero que paso de la cabeza de kurumi quien estaba muy enojada, _** ¿Cómo rayos se atrevía a decirle cobarde? Eso ni siquiera mis amigos_ (que sabían que si se atrevían a decirte eso verían a la hija del demonio en persona) ** - que acaso quieres que te rompa esa boca tan retorcida y de mal gusto; en lo personal a mi no me importa que seas el terror de nanimori o siquiera de Japón, yo lo are (a lo antes referido)- dijo dándole una sonrisa de medio lado- y si es necesario te morderé hasta la muerte-dijo con una confianza grande.

**_hnm que le habrá_ _pasado a esa chica tímida y seria, esta herbívora tiene agallas al usar mi frase contra mi**_ eso es lo que pensó el prefecto al escuchar **su frase **de parte de una herbívora como ella- hmp vamos a ver quien le rompe la boca a quien-terminando eso el empezó a correr con el puño cerrado y kurumi imito el acto del azabache

Dando el impacto dejando caer a un hibari poco dolorido porque aunque fuera un puñetazo le dolió, y al igual dejando una kurumi inconsciente.

-¡k_kurumi-san!- dijo el castaño algo preocupado por la chica-e_espere h_hibari-san, n_no puede dej…- no termino la frase porque sintió que alguien lo pateaba por la espalda.

-cállate dame-tsuna, esto no nos concierne a nosotros, fue una pelea entre ellos y fue una justa- dijo serio, lo cual no pudo decir nada tsuna ya que podía ponerse peor- yamamoto toma a kurumi llévala a la enfermería ahí shamal se encargara de ella- dijo aun en su pinta de serio-gokudera agarra a la vaca estupida y llévala igual-termino de hablar ya que estaba desmallado (lambo obviamente).

Acabando eso el desapareció como de costumbre y con él se fue hibari.

En la enfermería.

Yamamoto había dejado a kurumi en la cama de esta ya mencionada enfermería.

Se quedó sentado alado de lado de ella para esperar a los chicos o a shamal, lo que viniera primero, los chicos llegaron y esperaron unos minutos… pero shamal no llegaba, hasta que reborn apareció diciéndoles que tenían que ir a clases él se quedaría a "cuidarla", pasaron unos minutos después de que los chicos se fueron y despertó kurumi.

-¿Quién eres exactamente?-preguntó reborn muy serio.

Kurumi se quedó solo confundida ¿Qué exactamente era esa pregunta?, es ridículo como es que quiere que le responda, digo era más que obvio quien era.

-yo soy inozuke ku…-no termino de decir porque una patada en la frente la detuvo.

-a mí no me engañas, yo no soy estu*pido, no es una coincidencia que no encuentre datos sobre ti, más los única información-hizo una pausa para seguir continuando- lo único que encuentro de ti es que estas muerta (1)-termino de decir dejando a una kurumi muy confundida-así que habla-dejando un silencio.

Kurumi no tenía idea de que responder, tal vez si le decía la verdad no le creería pero debía de hacer el intento.

-mi… mi nombre es iris, por el momento te pido que no me preguntes sobre mi apellido… la razón de la que esconda mi identidad, no es lo que tú crees- hiso una pequeña pausa-bueno después yo no soy de aquí-dijo dando un suspiro.

Reborn un poco confundido le pregunto-¿de qué hablas?-dijo con una voz seria.

-me refiero a que yo no soy de este mundo… yo vengo de un mundo en donde este es ficticio-termino diciendo de sentón.

-demuéstralo- dijo reborn un poco incrédulo.

-¿Qué?-respondió sin entenderlo.

-demuestra que eres de otro mundo, ¿Qué tanto sabes de nosotros?-pregunto el pequeño.

**_ja preguntando eso obvio que se mucho**_-¿qué quieres que diga?-preguntó muy confiada.

-algo que nadie sepa más que yo-dijo al igual que la peli-blanca con una confianza enorme.

-a que te refieres, ¿a qué eres un arcobaleno?, ¿a quién exactamente te hiso así?, ¿Qué es el pecado? (2), cualquier cosa que me digas la responderé-respondió con ese aire de confiudes.

Reborn sorprendido sonrió, sería interesante tener a esa chica a lado de esos soperutanos (3).

-ok, te acepto y te creo, mañana en la casa de dame-tsuna, ahora descansa o are que descanses-dijo para luego desaparecer.

Espera a que se refería con te "acepto"… bueno tal vez viniendo de reborn no era nada bueno, sería mejor no darle vueltas a ese asunto ya que podría acabar mal.

_**de todas formas descansare tal como dijo reborn… por alguna razón me siento con demasiado sueño**_ pensó para terminar dormida.

Después de unos minutos, por alguna razón se levantó y camino hasta la salida de aquella institución, salió con éxito sin que nadie digiera algo… pero había algo raro en ella iba caminando como sonámbula, lo que se le notaba en los ojos era un morado obscuro, mostraba que no tenían vida alguna, pero aun así iba caminando; se detuvo en algún lugar más parecida una parada de auto bus, para así entrar en uno.

Después de un lago camino llego a una parada donde se veía un edificio viejo y por obvias razones abandonado; bajo del bus dejándola en la entrada de aquel edificio.

-¿a_are?, ¿d_dónde estoy?-dijo recuperando la conciencia-juraría que estaba en la enfermería, p_pero ahora estoy aquí-hizo una pausa para ver bien en donde estaba, ya que sin sus lentes no veía mucho se acercó a un letrero para ver bien que decía-¿Qué_que diablos?, ¿kokuyo land?, ¿Qué hago frente "esto"?-dijo algo confundida- b_bueno de todas maneras debo regresar a casa-se dijo así misma pero antes de empezar a caminar escucho unas voces y se escondió.

Viendo pasar a personas conocidas; se quedó muy sorprendida por ver aquellas personas eran ¡ellos! ¿Pero cómo?, ¿acaso apenas estarán en la lucha de kokuyo? , o ¿Ya son aliados?, esto está mal que aria ahora.

-hmp, ¿sabes que espiar a personas es de mal gusto?- dijo una voz algo atemorizante para ella (obvia mente en estos momentos).

-¡mukuro!, ¿qu_que quieres?-dijo muy nerviosa por la razón de que él estaba muy cerca-qué a_acaso n_n_no sabes del espacio personal-le gritó empujando su cara… un momento acaba de decirle por su nombre, se suponía que ella no le conocía del nada**_ahora si metí a pata**_.

-¿Qué paso pequeña iris?, ¿acaso estas nerviosa?-dijo el apiñado.

-tu… tu como sabes mi nombre-grito algo enfadada-acaso… ¿acaso tú me trajiste aquí?-le pregunto apuntándole la cara.

-bueno, no te puedo decir que si porque me encantaría hacerlo-respondió haciendo un pausa- pero es una pena; ¿la verdad? ¿Acaso la quieres? pues te lo diré-dijo con una voz arrogante- te conozco por la razón de que yo te di ese nombre que llevas tú, se sobre toda tu identidad, sobre tus amigos… "sobre tu familia"-le siguió recalcando la última parte-pero eso solo fue una coincidencia-sonrió con sorna.

-n_no te atrevas a hablar de ella-dijo muy enfadada por mencionar a su familia-pero si sabes eso tienes que saber quién me trajo aquí ¡¿no!? Dímelo maldita piña pervertida – le grito para luego ver a un mukuro MUY enfadado.

-no lose-dijo con una venita en la cien resaltando- y en ese caso no te lo diría así que adiós-termino de hablar para solo darse la vuelta.

_**tengo que detenerlo**_pensó muy decidida, pero antes de que hiciera algún movimiento la empezó a envolver humo y apareció en su casa, o para ser más preciso en su habitación y en su mano tenía una roza color índigo.

_**¿Qué rayos había sido eso?**_

Eding: /watch?v=LSIHK9IfiM

Glosario: 1.- a lo que me refiero es que no hay algún papel existente de ella, 2.-mmm aquí me refiero a eso tan secreto de los vongola, los/las que vieron el manga lo entenderán y si no lo han visto lo entenderán en el futuro;B no desesperen, 3.- en mi mundo (xD) significa tontos, id*iotas y sus derivados :v

Iris: bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy_**, **_aparte de eso la jefa se arrepiente de su tardanza ¿verdad jefa?

*en la esquina haciendo honguitos*(¿?) debería morir enserio debería hacerlo TTwTT

Iris: oh vamos no es para tanto ¿verdad?

Tienes razón debo escribir el siguiente, bueno avisan si hay algún error ya sabrán que tengo eso de lo que llaman horrores de ortografía bueno hasta el otro cap


End file.
